Cardcaptor Sakura: A Cinderella Story
by dyraleharper
Summary: Title is self-explanitory, rated PG for mild language, please R&R!


A CCS Cinderella Story (my first Cardcaptor Sakura fic! ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and I don't own the idea for the original story for Cinderella. As far as I know, I *think* I am the second person to do a CCS-type Cinderella story. Whatever the case, please don't sue me, just enjoy the story, oh, and please review afterwards!!  
  
Author notes are in (( )), I will not be using the "A/N" thing.  
  
~*~*~*~A Cardcaptor Sakura Cinderella Story Chapter One~*~*~*~  
  
"GET IN HERE NOW!!" a shrill, high-pitched voice screeched. A fresh crack streaked its way down a nearby window.  
  
The door flew open and a 5' tall girl with short, auburn-hair, green-eyes appeared, panting heavily, her hair disheveled. She hastily brushed it out of her face and struggled to regain her composure and her breath at the same time.  
  
"What...can...I do.....for...you..," she panted, and collapsed against the doorframe.  
  
"Ugh, what took you so looong Sakura." It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
Sakura stood up straight, brushed her hair out of her face again, and bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Meiling, I came as fast as I could," Sakura said quietly.  
  
Meiling didn't even look up from her book. "Yeah, whatever. Is dinner ready yet? I'd like to eat before I turn forty," she said sarcastically. "I'll probably finish this god damned book before you have dinner ready!"  
  
Sakura bowed again, noticing that she was reading Pride and Prejudice. She also noticed that Meiling had been "reading" that same book for almost four months now.  
  
"Yes ma'am, it will all be ready in a few minutes, I will come get you when it is ready."  
  
"Good, good." Meiling clapped her hands. "You may go now," she said sharply.  
  
Sakura bowed a third time and vanished from the room.  
  
Sonomi, Meling's mother and Sakura's stepmother, a woman with very short, brown-hair emerged from a side room. ((I'm sorry if some people don't like Sonomi being the evil stepmother, but this worked the best with the story, I thought. I really do like all the characters, I just put them where I see they would best fit.))  
  
"I was wondering when that girl was going to have dinner ready." She stuck a finger in her ear. "But seriously Meiling, must you yell so loudly?" she said.  
  
A door slammed, and a slim girl no taller than Sakura bounced into the room enthusiastically. Her dark hair was tossed about and thus started to fall out of its single braid.  
  
How does she eat so much and stay so damn thin? Meiling thought enviously.  
  
"Dinner!? Did someone say dinner?! I'm starved!" This was Tomoyo, Meiling's sister and Sakura's other stepsister.  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes. "What an airhead..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You okay, kid?"  
  
A little yellow teddy bear with small white wings hovered in front of Sakura, whose head was bent low.  
  
"It's nothing," she said flatly.  
  
"Sure, that's what they all say..."  
  
Sakura's head snapped up.  
  
"Kero, what's that smell?!"  
  
"What smell?"  
  
"It smells like....something burning!!!" Sakura cried.  
  
Sure enough, when Sakura entered the kitchen, the pot on the stove was trembling and great amounts of steam rose from it that coveed the ceiling.  
  
Sakura screamed and sprinted over to the pot. She grabbed two potholders and, brandishing a wooden spatula, attacked the pot, stirring it mercilessly. Then she dashed to the nearest window and flung it open, as she did with all the others in the kitchen. She watched with dread the smoke that slowly filtered out of the kitchen through the windows.  
  
"Oh no, it's ruined..."  
  
In the bottom of the pot was a dark, unrecognizable lump.  
  
Kero cocked his head to one side.  
  
"It's not that bad..."  
  
Sakura looked at him with tears glittering in her eyes. "Yes it is!!" she cried. "Sonomi and Meiling and Tomoyo will be so angry with me..."  
  
"Well, it's not like they aren't always mad at you..."  
  
"You aren't helping!" she cried desperately. Sakura opened the fridge. "Is there anything I can cook in five minutes?"  
  
A small dark blue cat, about the same size as Kero, flew in on tiny blue wings. In his mouth, a phone dangled by its cord.  
  
"And what do you suppose we are to do with that, Suppi?" Kero asked.  
  
Suppi, or Spinal Sun, opened his mouth to speak, and then phone clattered to the floor.  
  
He sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, that was the phone. Sakura, why don't you call someplace and order food?"  
  
Sakura's face brightened. "Yes! That's a wonderful idea!" She checked herself and bit her lip. "But that would cost money, and Sonomi would be so angry with me if I spent her money like that."  
  
"Sheesh, with the way they work you, some of that money should be yours," Spinal said,  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"You KNOW so!"  
  
"So order the darn food! Which choice would make them less angry, buying food, or giving them nothing?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Buying food, silly! So buy, buy, buy!!!!"  
  
Kero grabbed Spinal Sun and sat on him.  
  
"I'm not so sure that is such a good idea, but I think it the best one given the situation."  
  
Sakura nodded and picked up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura laid the phone on the receiver.  
  
"I hope that works..."  
  
"SAKURA!!! WHEN THE HELL IS DINNER GONNA START?! WE ARE FREAKING STARVING!!" Meiling screamed.  
  
Sakura groaned and leapt up the stairs.  
  
"It'll be here soon, Miss Meiling," Sakura said, and instantly regretted it.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?"  
  
Sakura coughed loudly. "Oh, er, nothing...um...I meant...uh, It'll be ready soon..."  
  
Meiling raised an eyebrow at Sakura.  
  
Suddenly, the barely audible sound of a doorbell ring greeted their ears.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"Sakura, do you know who is at the door?" Sonomi asked primly.  
  
"Uh, no, but I'll got get it!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura snatched the three bags from the delivery boy and threw them onto the counter. She whisked three plates out of the cupboard as well as three sets of silverware and glasses. Within two minutes, the table was set almost to perfection, and three plates were heaped high with steaming hot Chinese takeout.  
  
Sakura groaned.  
  
"Oh, they'll never buy it..."  
  
Kero and Spinal Sun looked over the array.  
  
"Sure they will, just have faith, Sakura," Kero said.  
  
But Sakura was already coming downstairs with her stepfamily.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh, dinner had better be good, Sakura. You sure made us wait long enough," Meiling whined.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and clapped her hands. "It doesn't matter, food is food! Oooh, it smells gooood!"  
  
Sonomi agreed. "Yes, but it smells like, like, like,"  
  
"Takeout!" Tomoyo cried, recognizing the smell. "Oh, I hope there's beef and broccoli!!"  
  
Sakura winced.  
  
Sonomi wheeled on Sakura with more force than all of Meiling's previous attacks combined.  
  
"TAKEOUT? Where is the real dinner, Sakura? You screwed it up, right? So then you ordered takeout and spent my good, hard-earned money!"  
  
Which of course, Sakura knew, was not true. Sonomi lived off Sakura's late father's money, and didn't work at all, and pretty much never had. But Sakura knew better than to say this, especially with Sonomi acting like she was now.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I just thought you would like some food quickly, because I knew you were hungry, so I though-I though-"  
  
"You didn't think at ALL!" By now Meiling and Tomoyo were watching the conversation, and Kero and Spinal Sun, who were not supposed to be seen by anyone but Sakura, listened intently inside the chimney, which was near the kitchen.  
  
Sakura hung her head.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Absolutely NO supper tonight, or tomorrow. Of course, we can't let this food go to waste, so we'll have to eat it. Now get out of my sight before I do anything worse."  
  
Sakura nodded quickly and darted out of the room.  
  
Sonomi turned to her two daughters, who were wide-eyed, although they had seen there mother do this often. Sonomi casually took her seat at the head of the table.  
  
"Are you two going to eat or not?"  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo hastily sat down and began eating in silence so as not to incur the wrath of their mother any further.  
  
"Don't you think that was a bit.....harsh, mother...?" Tomoyo asked timidly.  
  
"No, of course not. That girl has to learn some common sense. Honestly, I don't know how I am able to keep her from burning the house down..."  
  
Meiling smirked, but Tomoyo looked over to the door where Sakura left. She wasn't that bad, Tomoyo thought. I'm surprised she doesn't faint with terror, the way mother yells at her. Tomoyo picked at the her beef and broccoli, which she normally would've devoured in a minute. Meiling noticed this change in behavior, and chose to say it loudly, as she always did.  
  
"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" she asked harshly.  
  
"Nothing," Tomoyo said quietly.  
  
"No, no I think something is wro-ong," she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Tomoyo immediately faked a smile and began shoveling the food into her mouth. "Oim foin, fee?" she said with, her mouth full of food.  
  
Meiling raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Tomoyo! Don't speak with your mouth open!!" Sonomi cried.  
  
Tomoyo swallowed the food painfully, because there was so much in her mouth. This seemed to satisfy the two. Tomoyo stole another glance at the door and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Chapter one finished! Please R&R and tell me what you think, but go easy on the flames please, this is my first CCS fic!! 


End file.
